Marten the wizard
by Halewyn's Lady
Summary: What if... my brother was Merlin? :o
1. Arrival

In one of our discussions at the Merlin forum I said that my brother resembles young Merlin. Same age, similar appearance, his hate towards Mab is so fierce it could cause natural disasters.

So why not replace Merlin by my brother? Give him magic powers, see how it turns out.

I do not own Merlin, any of the characters, places... I will use.

PS I am not sure who I will be hurting the most here Mab or my brother.

Here goes my little experiment:

/

"I name this child Merlin."

As Ambrosia opened her mouth, undoubtedly to make some biting remark, Frik beat her to it. "I still don't like the name."

Mab closed her eyes in annoyance and slowly turned towards him. "I am not running a democracy here, Frik!"

"Madam, if I may be so bold, I know we have been over this. It doesn't seem proper to name your great champion after a little bird."

"He is my son. I will name him."

"It does sound like a girl's name." Ambrosia agreed. "You wouldn't want your son to be laughed at, now would you?"

Mab would have been most pleased to kill Ambrosia there and then. However, she had other plans with the traitor priestess.

"Exactly my point!" Frik cried out. Receiving a highly disapproving look of Mab, he went back in obedient servant mode. "Why do you allow her to talk to you like that?"

"Mordred?" Mab hissed, ignoring the gnome.

"Can't you pick a name not starting with M?" Ambrosia said provokingly.

"No."

Ambrosia snickered. "Call him Marlin. That's a fish."

Mab glared at the old woman. She would not name her child after a creature belonging to her sister's element.

The baby stared up at Mab. His bright blue eyes taking her in. Mab felt a pang of unease when looking at the child. She quickly handed it over to Frik, who passed it through to Ambrosia. "You pick a name then." She hissed angrily. "I will send for him when the time is right."

With a flash Mab and Frik were gone.

...

He met a girl in the forest. The sweetest girl he had ever seen. She and her entourage had lost their way. Marten had led them to Vortigern's castle where her father Lord Ardente was staying. The girl had told him this and he had been too shy to even ask her name. They had walked together in a comfortable silence. His voice had quivered when he spoke to her, but not as much that she would notice. She had flushed when she looked at him and therefore distracted his attention from her by talking about the surroundings and present day politics. He loved her. He had known that from the very moment he saw her.

"Hello my boy, there you are. Right on time for dinner."

"Hi auntie A." He kissed her cheek. A cute smirk appeared on his face, she was such a little woman.

"Tell me, what have you done today?" He would not speak of the girl. Love was something he kept safely to himself.

"I helped Kneist."

"Oh that is nice of you, dear. What was his problem this time?"

Kneist was a goblin. He lived not far from Ambrosia's hut. Marten had been able to see magical beings his whole live. They tried to stay hidden from him but even as a child he would not be fooled. Some had taken a liking to him. He appreciated their company and considered them friends.

"His flux capacitor was broken. I had to reverse the polarity." Ambrosia adored it when he talked technical. Though she did not understand a word he said when he did. "I had not even taken out my tools when suddenly it started spinning again. I had made it work without having done anything!"

His triumphant expression faded when Ambrosia seemed to loose her balance.

"What is it auntie?"

"I need to sit down." Then she told her boy of his creation and Queen Mab.

He looked frightened. "You need to go now." Ambrosia said, drawing his attention to the faerie horse waiting outside.

"I don't want to."

She took him close, putting a cloak over his shoulders. "I will be here when you return. I promise."

He remained silent, pouting slightly. He affectionately poked her in the stomach. "Just, don't let the hut burn down while I'm gone." She smiled, pushing him forward. "I will Marten." He gave her a close hug.

Then he got on the horse and waved goodbye.

Marten did not like the loneliness of his ride. When he approached the lake he spotted some creatures behind him. He got off the horse and calmly started talking to them. Together they strolled further until he got to a boat. Clearly he was expected to get in. As the boat set off Marten thought of his home

A gnome came running frantically down the cave. He stepped in. Marten didn't dare speak to such an odd looking person at first. As the boat continued sliding through the water he discovered that the gnome was actually a very pleasant fellow. Frik was delighted at the opportunity to share his knowledge about the nature of these underground rocks and it's inhabitants. Various fairies caught Marten's attention. They were moving who-knows-what around. Marten and Frik started discussing wooden constructions that could be used to ease the fairies' work.

It almost made Marten sad when the boat reached its destination.

...

Marten turned up his nose at the dark goddess. He could barely suppress an 'eeew' sound watching her step closer.

"Merlin, Merlin." Mab whispered.

"Actually, it's Marten."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, Mab." Marten had shown some interest in her land but he did not look the least impressed by its queen.

"You have grown handsome and true." Mab's fascinated gaze greatly unsettled Marten. A tiny fairy close to his ear eagerly agreed with Mab in a jinglish voice.

"This is Marten… who comes to save us… and bring the people back to the Old Ways."

Marten grinned at the echo's in the cave. It did not take long for Marten and Frik to make a song of Mab's words. It took them even less time to start echoing everything the easily angered queen said. Mab had not expected Marten to have quite this much fun in her realm.

/

My brother in Merlin, it's official. - Well unofficial since it is a fic.- No going back now. :p

I don't know yet if I'll provide this story with an ending. I was in a silly mood when the idea popped in my head.


	2. A student's life

Mab's strides oozed regalness as she showed the new arrival to the library. Marten and Frik sauntered in her wake.

"You will learn to be a wizard, Marten." Mab hissed.

"Is there something wrong with your throat?" Marten asked casually.

"No."

"Maybe you should see a physician."

He turned to Frik. "Has her voice always sounded like that?"

Mab turned round. "Marten! My voice is perfectly fine.

We will begin your first lesson of magic."

/

"The good news is the boy wants to help."

Mab smirked.

"That is," Frik quickly added. " anyone but you.

He has improved many items of faerie technology and uses his developing magic talent to help your people whenever they call on him.

But he will not do what you want of him. The er expectations regarding his teaching and future life. He refuses to take orders from you. "

Frik quickly ran away as Mab released her powers all around the room.

Moments later he peaked back in.

"I will not have him wander about my palace," Mab whispered. Shattered crystals covered the ruined floor. "taking whatever he likes from what my realm has to offer him. I created him for a purpose!"

"That is exactly what he does, the wandering about, doing whatever he wants.

He spends most of his time building eh these roboty constructions of something called Anime." Frik answered, in a questioning voice.

"He achieves excellent grades though. Marten is an intelligent young man, ma'am. I think if he would study a bit more he could …"

"He does not study to the best of his abilities?" Mab slapped Frik. "It was your task to see that he does!"

"If I would force him, he would not do this good. He sees the studying as a pastime. I fear if we made him study anymore he would... refuse."

"Why?"

"He will not say."

"Why, Frik?"

"Because he does not like you."

Frik cowered before her. "He won't, I've tried."

"Then try harder!"

/

All the times Frik had tried to talk Marten into liking Mab Marten would ignore his words or make some disbelieving sounds.

Eventually Frik would sigh and ask: "Why won't you do magic for her, master Marten?"

No matter how many times Marten said Frik that he should call him Marten Frik insisted on the master.

Marten shrugged. "I hate her."

"But why, master Marten? What is it you hate about her?"

"Everything."

"Could you be more specific?"

"Nope."

"Could you tell me in teensy bits what it is you dislike." Marten remained silent. "Her appearance?" Frik asked.

"Ugly."

"Ugly?" His mistress would not be pleased to hear that. He dreaded her reaction to his next report. "What do you find ugly? Her clothes?"

"Yes."

"Hair?"

"Yes. I told you: everything. Yucky glitters, jewellery, voice" he snorted. "Personality."

Mab entered the room.

"I came to look how you are doing with your studies."

She wanted to take the book Marten was reading from his hands.

"Do not touch me with those.. nails." He said glaring at her.

Mab glanced at her purple nails. "What's wrong with them?" she asked carefully, a tone of voice foreboding punishment if the answer was not to her liking.

"It is ugly. Don't touch me." She glared back at him.

"Especially not when you are wearing make-up and junk."

"What did you say?" Her power smashed Marten into the wall.

"He called your dress junk, ma'am." Frik whispered.

"I heard that!"

Marten got up.

"Can't you be normal?" he asked frustrated.

Mab frowned. "What is it you mean?" she hissed.

Marten backed away from her. "Not that." he spat.

"Concentrate on the book in front of you." she snapped and disappeared.

"Maybe she could even … be cute." Marten said a while later when Frik had asked what he thought Mab would look like in a so called normal outfit. Marten wrinkled his nose. "Not much chance. At least she has the proper height for it."

"Height, master Marten?"

"She is small."

/

"Marten," she called.

He looked up. "There is something I want to show you."

She summoned an image in front of the fire place. "This is Nimue. As she will be."

Marten looked shocked. The woman in front of him was wearing Nimue's clothes. She had her hair tied up the same way Nimue had when they had met.

"That's not her." He protested.

"Yes it is."

"You can avert this future, if you pledge to do everything I demand of you." Her green eyes pierced into his.

"I will not. This is blackmail!" Marten shouted

Mab smiled sweetly. "And what if it is? What could you do about that? Take your time to think about it, Marten." She stepped closer to him. Not touching him. She saw the violence in his eyes. He would attack her if she dared to reach out for him. This amused her.

"Serve me, dear Marten, or your darling young Nimue will become Isabella Rossellini."

/

Frik stood shaky on legs. Marten was keeping him upright as they walked through the corridor.

"I daresay taking you in was the best idea she's ever had.

I could hug her royal faeryness here and now!"

There was an evil glazy expression in Frik's eyes.

Marten watched over his drunk friend. He could drink much without getting drunk, the gnome couldn't.

They had taken Frik's secret way through the caves to a pub.

Marten knew the drunken gnome was being too noisy to stay unnoticed for long.

There was a flash of lightening and there stood Mab herself.

"Madam," Frik bowed and stumbled.

"I was just on my way to tuck master Marten into bed."

Mab shoved him out of her way as she approached Marten, who looked surprisingly sober.

Frik lost his balance. "Beer does not suffer from gravity." He yelled, picking himself up from the floor. "I placed a pint on the ceiling, and and it didn't fall." He smiled stupidly.

Mab shot an angry look at Marlin. "Leave us, Frik."

"Very well, you maji…madgi magesy

I will write you a full report. Tomorrow.

I cannot seem to distinguish my hands from my feet at the present moment."

Mab cat-hissed at Marten.

The young man looked annoyed, and a bit angry at her for always demanding attention by making strange noises. It was improper and unbecoming.

"You are our last hope, you should be training to restore the Old Ways!"

"Please mother," He knew she'd hate that form of address. "stop saying that. You are not dying!" He walked away from her.

"I am! Marten? Stay here." She stamped on floor, it trembled. He walked further, in a relaxed manner.

The floor crumbled around him. He continued walking like he couldn't hear her.

She screamed her longs out. The destruction this caused did not touch him. He would not even look at her.

/

"He is shielding me from his mind."

"Yes," Frik said hesitantly.

"He is using his magic to block me out."

"Well that is a perfect training exercise."

"No matter how hard I shout. No matter what I do. He does not react.

He is trying to make me disappear by ignoring me!"

Stone walls cracked by the sound of her voice.

Mab rubbed her arms. "Sometimes I fear that it's working."

"I have a proposition, ma'am, a request by Marten."

"What is this proposition?" Mab asked with a sneer. Frik winced, she was in a foul mood.

"He thought well, you eh we might,

it might do all of us good to er take a day off?"

Lightening flared as Mab flashed beside him.

"He ordered you to…"

"Not directly ma'am,

I am here of my own choice. Having discussed the possibility at length with master Marten, I took the initiative to ask you."

There was a tensed moment of silence. Frik crouched, expecting a slap or worse.

Mab's intense gaze forced him to reveal what he had wanted to keep from her.

"We wish to go to the beach. We hoped you would take us. Since I er can't teleport without your permission, ma'am."

/

Review please

PS My brother once told me he liked young Nimue, but not older Nimue. Here I am abusing that information. :)


	3. By the sea

Mab knew a change of tactics was in order. She didn't need to be a goddess to figure that out.

She would indulge Marten, or make him believe she did, for at least one afternoon. After that he would see her true plan and then it would already be too late to escape.

Mab smiled to herself.

/

She took them to the beach, on horseback.

Despite the sunny weather there weren't many people by the sea. A few children making paper flowers to trade for shells, one man flying a kite, some persons who seemed to be running around to no particular end and several lying in the sun.

Marten was wearing his swimming trunks.

Frik looked like he had stepped out of a period movie. He was adorably ridiculous in striped swimsuit.

The stones encrusted in Mab's dress glittered blindingly in the summer sun.

The two men cast her a disapproving look.

Slightly annoyed Mab rolled her eyes. She waved her hand, changing her outfit.

Mab flaunted herself on a purple blanket. Waiting to be worshipped.

Frik put up a parasol. Its shadow covered Mab completely.

Marten quickly turned his back on the dark faerie queen and ran towards the water.

"Come on, Frik!"

"er master Marten I'd rather not. I am not very fond of jellyfish and floating insect corpses."

"Do as you are told, Frik." Mab hissed.

As if bitten by a vile snake Frik jumped up to join Marten.

/

After an hour of splashing and defeating imaginary sea monsters with equally imaginative weapons, Marten and Frik returned to camp.

They were soaking wet and tired but far from exhausted.

Mab was still sitting where they had left her.

A pile of rocks and crystals in front of her. She was examining them one by one.

Marten had noticed the paper flowers in the sand around Mab. A couple of little girls had placed them there, as a gift.

They had been standing close to Mab's parasol for at least twenty minutes wondering whether they dared ask the pretty lady if they could touch the shiny horses.

"Do you have the sandwiches?" Marten grunted, reluctant to come near her.

Frik jumped up and down behind him. "I packed them, master Marten." He grabbled in a sack he had put in the parasol's shade.

Relaxed Marten devoured his meal. Frik also took a sandwich. Mab, who needed no food to survive, stared at Marten as he ate.

The girls continued to stand indecisively before her. She paid no attention to them, only to Marten.

Like many boys his age Marten could keep on eating without loosing his slender figure. Mab couldn't stomach seeing him gobble up yet another sandwich.

"You may give the rest to my followers."

Reluctantly Marten obeyed. He gave his last sandwich to the little girls.

They happily ran back to their parents.

"Did anyone remember to bring a beach ball and shovels?"

Mab arched an eyebrow. Silence.

"Apparently not." Marten whispered.

"We are going to make a sand fortress." he announced. "The tide will be coming soon. It might be possible to make it in time."

Mab shrugged. It didn't seem like she would be coming from under her parasol.

"I thought you'd like sand, madam." Frik dared comment. "In essence sand grains are rocks."

"I am aware of that." she snapped. "But I don't like sand. It gets everywhere."

This was a perfect moment for an awkward silence.

Marten looked at her pile of rocks. "You could always collect shells."

Mab's eyes narrowed viciously. "Why would I do that?"

"Because they are pretty?" Frik suggested.

"I am queen of Darkness, Frik. This beach is suffocating white with sunshine. Do I make myself clear?"

Frik nodded.

He noticed Marten had run off to make his great sand pit.

/

Mab watched Frik and Marten run around.

They had been digging and fortifying sand walls when they had spontaneously started a game.

It was a game of their own making. The rules were invented along the way. They used magic to draw sand from under each other's feet, making the other loose his balance. Frik was running frantically over the beach trying to avoid Marten's magic pulls. Frik fell to the ground most often and was clearly loosing.

Mab stood up, she strolled over the beach, through of their play area.

Marten cheerfully stepped behind her.

"Boo, shorty."

Marten pulled at the sand, Mab felt the grains wriggle between her toes. She blocked his attack.

For the first time he was being nice to her. Or at least what he considered to be nice.

Frik noticed what Marten was doing and the smile on Mab's face. He decided to join in.

The boys joined forced. They tried everything in their power to make Mab slip. Even simply running towards her to tackle her, but they never got any closer than a metre from her without falling to their face.

This game would be fun, Marten thought, with friends. But not with her. Loosing wouldn't bother Marten in the least if he wasn't playing against a woman. Mab being a female he wholeheartedly disliked, he was a bad loser.

His head was hot with anger as he surprised Mab by attacking her with sea weed. In response she blasted him away, far too hard.

"Stupid bitch." He climbed back up, completely covered in sand. Some scratch marks on his arms and legs.

Mab grinded her teeth, walking back to the safe shade of her parasol.

She flicked her hair, grains of sand falling out of it. Mab sat down again and started to brush the sand from her raven hair. She fingered the beautiful purple strands in her hair.

She was seriously considering changing her clothes back. What she was wearing now bared closest resemblance to what humans would call a bikini. Though it existed of black onyx stones placed directly on her body.

/

Next time she saw Marten walk by he was eating a boule de Berlin, making his hands all sticky.

He and Frik had been intensively working on their sand fort.

Mab was lying stretched out on her blanket, wiggling her bare feet in boredom.

She lifted herself from her resting place. She walked towards Frik's crouched figure in the pit.

"What are you doing?"

"Digging, madam." He said, a bit short of breath. "We might get it finished in time."

"And if you do?"

"The water comes, we sit here and hope we stay dry."

"And if your sand fortress does not hold?"

"We will take pleasure in getting wet."

She paced around their play patch.

"Would you care to help?" Frik sighed without thinking.

Mab looked down on him.

"No magic." Frik said hastily.

Mab was surprised. "Why ever not?"

"We are building this fort with our bare hands.

That should give more satisfaction when we succeed."

Mab doubted there was truth in his words. A smug smile appeared on her face.

She glanced in the direction Marten had been walking. "This will win his favour?"

Frik shrugged, grinning.

"If needs must." she softly spoke.

Mab got on her knees and started pressing sand together.

Frik barely believed his eyes.

She stretched her back as she pushed sand forwards with the palms of her hands. Her hair was slowly sliding off her naked shoulders.

Frik's big eyes tried to take in the sight of her.

'Thank you, Marten.' He thought with all his mental might.

/

"You let her take our fortress?" Marten blazed.

Mab's eyes pierced into his. He tried to make her leave by sheer willpower.

"I don't want it."

Mab got up. She wiped the sand off her knees.

Frik placed himself behind Mab.

"Don't be this possessive, master Marten." the gnome said in a submissive voice. "I told her she could help."

"It's ours, not hers!"

"I don't want your silly bunker." Mab hissed.

"You defiled it!"

"Get back in your fortress, now!"

"I won't.

"Marten. I am ordering you."

Frik realized this would be a perfect moment to sneak off and find cover.

Mab reminded herself of her plan. She clenched her jaw to remain more or less calm. She started to really hate this day.

She opened her blackened eyes, hoping she was looking friendlier. She sure wasn't feeling it.

"Tell me what it is you want."

"You could keep the water from rising for another hour. So that I can build a new fort.

Far away from you."

Mab nodded.

/

"I will give you a real fortress, with real knights and monsters to do your bidding."

Mab knew the sweetness of her voice would send shivers down his spine. If only he would be listening to her.

Marten was ignoring her, once again.

He observed the ingenuity of his finished sand construction and smiled. A charming dimple appearing in his cheek.

He gave Mab permission to let the water rise.

Mab's hand grasped him by the shoulder. She kissed him hard.

The sea rose. Foam quickly covered their feet. His foot had partly brought down a sand wall in his attempt to push her away. His fortress which, if still intact, would have continued to withhold the flood for at least two minutes.

He tried to hit her. All he seemed to hit was air. He could not reach her physical form. His magic power welled up inside of him, exploding with fury. Mab easily suppressed his magic. Keeping it chained inside of him. Marten cried out in pain.

He would utterly destroy her. Some day he would, preferably right here and now.

In mere seconds, which felt like an eternal hell, he succeeded in pushing her away.

"Master Marten! Master Marten," Frik came running. "I saw the sea draw closer! Our fortress has it…"

Mab shot the gnome a venomous look.

She wouldn't electrocute him in the presence of her precious son, would she?

/

Mab turned and walked away.

Marten wiped his mouth as hard as he could. He looked at his hand. He was relieved to find no trace of sparkles or lipstick there.

Only when Mab was out of sight he could move his feet again. He despised her for using magic to prevent him from getting away during the whateveritwas moment.

He would run after her to take revenge, however he felt so relieved to be rid of her presence that he didn't.

He inspected the remainders of their fortress and picked up a lump of wet sand.

"You are awfully quiet, master Marten."

There were almost tears in Marten's eyes as he forced himself to speak. "She kissed me, Frik."

"So I noticed." Frik dryly answered.

"I am terrified."

"I figured she'd try that, master Marten."

"I need to get out of here."

"Master Marten, I will be frank with you. I have never liked any champion of hers as much as you. You are a fun to hang out with.

You must know, she will not let you go."

"I'll kill her!"

"Then you leave me no choice."

/

Frik was ran towards Mab's purple parasol in panic.

"What is it?"

"Master Marten, madam. He.. left."

"Left?"

"Yes, he took the horses."

Mab put a black cloak around her and disappeared.

/

With a crack and a flash she appeared in Ambrosia's hut.

"Where is he?"

She saw Ambrosia's eyes widen in shock.

Mab adjusted her clothing.

"Where is Marten?"

"What were you wearing?" The old woman laughed.

"Never mind that. Where is he?"

/

If my brother should ever read this I am now officially dead. :p

Also my deepest apologies to queen Mab for doing this to her.

PS The next 'writing fairytales' chapter is having a delay. I will try to put it up this weekend.


	4. Bullying Mab

I feel I am bashing my brother in this fic.

If he should ever read this: _Sorry, I know you would freak out if Mab were real and hope you're not offended or hurt by how spiteful I made you. When I go OC it's for parody's sake :)_

_..._

Queen Mab's eyes were cold and hard as she looked at Ambrosia.

"Oh still a chip of the old ice block I ..."

"Where is he?" Mab repeated for what felt like the zillionth time. "Where is the precious?"

"You've lost him, haven't you? I must say it's typ.."

"Where is Marten?"

Mab was adamant to silence every effort Ambrosia made to recite her movie lines.

Ambrosia smirked at her. She remained silent, confident that even the queen of darkness would not strike a defenceless old woman.

"Traitor." Mab spoke in a nasty hiss.

Mab turned around. She would break Ambrosia's reluctance.

"I know he is here." She smiled.

"He has been pleading to return here ever since he arrived in my land."

"I don't know what you've done to Marten, but he is extremely upset." Ambrosia said, waving a ladle at her.

"I told him, I did, that I would have your guts for my bootlaces."

"Did you now?" Mab asked in a low voice, as if Ambrosia had made some seductive suggestion.

The old woman almost shivered. She straightened her back and looked defiantly at the fairy queen.

Mab moved closer. She was back in control.

"You have not raised him to be my enemy. Or you would have taken him far away from here the very day he was born."

Distrusting the softness in Mab's voice Ambrosia backed away.

"You stayed here. Yet you never mentioned me." Mab pouted. "Don't you remember the fun times we had?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Christian."

"I could give you back everything you lost." Mab whispered, holding out her hand as if to caress Ambrosia's face from a distance. "Youth, beauty,"

"I never lost those things."

"You did." Mab said earnestly.

Ambrosia laughed in an unconvincing manner.

"You couldn't." Now it was her turn to step forward. "You've grown weak."

Mab patted the old woman's cheek.

"Take your hand from me or I swear I will.."

"Hit me with a pan?" Mab smiled wickedly. "Always so down to earth."

"That's how your actions made me."

Ambrosia couldn't stand the tenderness of Mab's touch to the sight of her smouldering eyes.

"Auntie!" Marten barged in.

He had a knack for evading arguments. It seemed this talent had failed him that particular day.

His face expressed absolute horror when he saw Mab in his old home.

Ambrosia turned to him.

"Marten, listen to me." She took his head in her wrinkled hands. "What do you think about her majesty? Be truthful. She and I need to hear it."

Marten clenched his teeth "I hate her."

Ambrosia smiled almost unnoticeable.

"What does your heart tell you?"

"To help the innocent fairies." Ambrosia gave him a compassionate look.

They were both painfully aware that it was impossible to achieve this without helping the very evil they wanted to get rid off.

The fairies would be casualties of war in their fight against Mab. That is what Ambrosia had told him while trying to comfort him.

"She is scary and evil as hell, auntie A." She held him close to her.

"Good lad."

"Marten!" Mab cried.

"Are those flowers new?"

"Marten, listen to me!" Marten turned his head to a completely different part of the room

"I always thought those wouldn't grow indoors."

"They do for me. Marten, I have grown old during your absence. I am not feeling well, dear."

"Why would you want to leave my realm, Marten?"

He was already speaking as the first words of Mab's sentence were fading. "Don't worry, auntie, I'll stay with you. I will help you."

Mab remembered Frik's advice on how to talk to the young man: keep it simple and kind.

"Think of the fairies you will help. We will smash crystals together, burn Christians…" Mab lifted a shoulder with a hopeful smile. What more could he want?

"You may even hit Frik." Mab's forehead wrinkled in despair.

Marten had long ceased listening, if he ever began.

Ambrosia shivered from a fever. "Do you need another blanket?" Marten quickly asked.

"Marten?" Mab slammed her foot on the floor. It cracked like thunder. Lightning flashed through the room.

"Not now, Mabie!"

Mab screamed. She was at a loss what else she could possibly do.

Ambrosia covered her ears. Mab could only imagine the old woman's terror had no one else been in the room but the two of them. The former priestess was feeling strong standing behind her petty excuse-for-a-wizard.

"Hell, woman! Can't you ever act normal?" The mere sound of Marten's voice implied swearing.

Mab felt like blasting his but directly back to her land.

Unfortunately there were fae rules on abducting those with human blood. Coming voluntarily was one of the conditions.

The echoes of Mab's cry silenced.

Finally he had directed all his attention towards her. It was a kind of attention no one alive would want to receive.

Marten strode towards her. She gave him a look that had made more powerful men than him want to run and hide.

He did not seem not to notice.

Marten leaned forward assuming a threatening posture. Mab stepped even closer to him.

"Think of Nimue" she taunted.

He lashed out, feeling only air.

"I will marry her," he said sounding remarkably calm. "it will be a ceremony with a Christian priest and you'll be invited!"

Ambrosia smiled. "That hurts, doesn't it?"

There was sadness in Mab's eyes before she hit her son across the face.

She had not planned on ever harming her creation. No matter how much he defied her.

Bullying however she would not accept.

Hell was about to break loose, on Marten's end.

The fury in his eyes was inhuman. In this rage he was capable of inflicting pain beyond mortal imagination.

Not that he ever had. His natural self-restraint always kept him from hurting anyone.

However, by provoking him Mab had crossed the line.

Marten kicked her hard. His knee coming dangerously close to her stomach before her magic stopped it.

He slammed both his fists onto her.

Afterwards he would be grateful that the dreadful witch had prevented him from touching her.

He did not want to touch someone this vile.

Minutes of unsatisfying violence later he slowly calmed down, panting in front of her.

Mab spoke once more. "I would sacrifice anything to save my race. I expected the same from you. You are making me doubt you are the right person for the job."

"I will never help you."

"You will change your mind.

You will help me." Mab smirked confidently.

He shook his head.

"Leave now and never come back!" Ambrosia shouted.

Mab knew he was a lost cause. Nothing could make him help her.

He felt no guilt, no ambition. He had none of the flaws she adored to manipulate.

No other weakness than the people he loved.

She searched her mind for those shameful words which were to be used only in emergency. "I…I…"

If only that blasted boy would remain silent and on the same spot for two seconds. "I.."

"Leave." he said, no longer looking at her.

He was standing by Ambrosia's side again, leaning against the wall in a relaxed fashion, smiling.

Mab was disgusted by his attitude.

"Marten! Talk to me." No change whatsoever. "Marten! I..

need you." She whispered, unheard.

Ambrosia mockingly gazed at queen Mab. "You don't have much time left."

"Neither do you." Mab snapped back and disappeared.

"Madam how are you going to persuade…?"

"I don't know!

I am going to kill that boy! Mabie, he called me."

"A sign of affection?" Frik suggested. This was met by a slap in the face.

He quickly presented a platter to her.

"Tea, biscuits, scones… to calm down madam?" She turned to him once more. Sharp magic sizzling through the air. "Hot co..co.."

Frik looked in her eyes and knew he would be spending the next ten days unconscious on the floor.

...

Hang on,

my brother successfully avoided Puddles?

Review please.


	5. Boy Toys

The fifth and final chapter.

Announcement.

About a year ago I was about to finish this story when my brother and I had a great conflict. I did not know anymore who my brother was or how to portrait him. Because of this I did not finish the final chapter.

Before this I was definitely going to go OOC with Marten and soften him up for the sake of having a good ending. I was going to make him reasonable *gasp*. When it comes to Merlin, especially Mab, my brother being reasonable is out of the question.

The story would probably have taken another two chapters. One with a Lady of the Lake and Marten conversation in which they would discuss why Mab has to die and how vague they can be about this in order to be viewed as goodie. And a finale between Marten and Mab. I would have to make Mab overconfidently euphoric, maybe vodka induced. Little fairies tapdancing on her. They would argue, go to the lake, argue some more, drink, reach an understanding and make a deal.

Now I can't do that. It just would not be fair to the characters or readers. I present you with my new plan. The character of Marten is now severed from my brother since I am still very unsure what kind of person he is today. I will see where I can go with this final chapter from there. The result: It is no masterpiece but it will do to have an ending to this story.

xxxxx

Mab waited patiently in the shadows for the time that she could strike and make Marten see the error of his ways. She had a long wait to go.

Meanwhile she kept a hand in politics. Gracefully winding potential rulers around her fingers. She switched kings quite often for they lacked many talents for kingship. Vortigern had proven himself too big an idiot to listen to a word she said. The odds had been in his favour, but he lost the battle against that Christian twerp Uther. This had been a minor set back. It was not difficult for Mab to prove to the entire country that king Uther was mad. He had a natural knack for it, no doubt inherited from his father king Constant. His royal line ended there.

Eventually she lost her interest in the king switching business. Everything turned in her favour and human politics became surprisingly dull.

Marten did not return to her and claim his place as king of Britain. A place, she might add, he was not deserving of and would not do as well in as she had intended him to. Her spell to make him a great ruler and warrior at birth seemed to have gone completely out of field. He did not get involved in politics at all. Neither did he openly defy her. This wasn't ignoring he did, for he acted as if there was nothing there to ignore in the first place. This was so much worse than being ignored. Not existing. She would have to make him think of her, notice her just once to get a reaction. Mab would have something to work for if she knew what he cared about. She knew he had cared for Ambrosia. Ambrosia had survived for a few more weeks after Mab's friendly visit. Marten had taken care of the old woman until she died. On her deathbed Ambrosia swore she would never forgive Mab for not showing up there. A dying wish that did charm Mab to a smirk.

Queen Mab waited for more years, but time did not matter to her, when she found a way to make Marten return to her. Then she thought better of it. She had tried dragons and other beasts, he befriended those. She was reminded of that one time, that day many years ago when Marten had just left and she came up with a fully worked out plan, a threat actually, concerning the lady Nimue. It was brilliant. She had known this plan would work. If Marten took enough interest in the matter. She could not predict if he would … She held herself back that day for one reason alone: she did not want to confront him. To spend time on him, even if this would benefit her cause, sickened her to the stomach. She resented seeing him so much that she ignored her newest perfect cunning plan. Instead of wasting her valuable time on that failure, she continued putting human kings to good use.

So the world turned and turned again, the rain fell on the just and unjust alike, men and women were cut down like wheat to be born again strong. Several time fillers later from the mouth of a more poetic could-have-been-Marten, Mab finally succeeded in losing interest in the reluctant wizard who effortlessly ignored her and whom she ignored with much more effort and the occasional anger attack expressed in griffins in return.

She no longer needed the man Marten had become. She made new plans. She would make a new champion.

Mab had cursed the young Arthur at birth. He was Uther's son conceived by his lust for the lady Igraine. The lady in question had died from rape trauma. Her husband had been too Christian and close to the throne to be allowed to live by Mab. The mad king had come in handy. Mab's influence over the crown had been strong then. It was a pity mad kings don't last very long. It's their instability. One day they can be singing dancing, the next they suddenly kill themselves without reason. Logically she replaced Uther by another somewhat more sane man she could control. She hadn't given Uther's secret bastard any thought until three kings later the current king rebelled against her when she made the very wise decision of executing more Christians to stop them growing in numbers. It was them she sought out the bastard heir. Arthur had grown up hidden away with farmers. He was a simple man with no religion, a few brain cells and a willingness to follow her ways like a sheep. In truth she could have taken any beggar boy and called him the lost heir. He would do. She put Arthur on the throne. For tradition's sake she would make him mad as well in good time. By the time he was muttering insane threats to his subjects like his father did, her own champion would be ready to claim the throne. He would be of the royal mad blood as well.

Mab was training him. Camelot did not know of his existence yet but they soon would.

Marten was forgotten.

xxxx

Until one unusually sunny day, one so sunny it made all Britons, even goddesses, ill at ease…

"Are you coming, Frik?"

"One moment, master Marten!"

Frik heard Morgan sing in the other room. "I feel pwetty ow so pwetty! I feel …"

Marten entered Tintagel Castle. The wide door made his posture more intimidating than he intended to be.

"Ready?"

Marten strolled in. His old friend Frik nervously waited inside. "Wonderful to see you again, Master marten. You haven't changed a bit. Tall as a tree. I am taking a lady friend with me. She will be here any moment.

"You found love, chap?"

Marten shrugged.

"You'll find someone. You are young and you have magic in your blood."

Marten shrugged again with a smile.

A woman in bright robes and crazy hair hurried into the room. "Fwik hurry up!" she shouted. "before the crone…"

"Frik!" There could be no mistake who that banshee scream belonged to.

"Too late." the woman pouted.

"It's her purple majesty." Frik sighed.

Mab narrowed her eyes. "Are you going out, Frik?"

"Yes, madam."

"With him?"

"Yes, madam. I do apologize, madam. It will not happen again madam, with you knowing about it."

Marten had smiled at Frik and unnoticeably hesitantly at Morgan as a welcoming. Mab hated what a mature and responsible first impression he gave to people. He appeared more trustworthy, more normal than her. But then that was what she had wanted.

At Mab he glared for a brief moment when no one else saw or when they chose not to see, the glare was strong and unashamed then she was gone from his eyes reduced to 'unseeable' to him after having registered her presence. Marten also noted a pair of hostile eyes lurking in the shadows behind Mab. The hidden hands were toying with a glistening knife. He cast the shadows a dirty look of disapproval.

How childish he was inside. It was infuriating to Mab.

He came across as such a nice and easy-going person. Not at all the type that would crush your crystals behind your back. But he would. He would trash all her crystals the moment she by accident gave him the opportunity just because he doesn't like magic. He would almost professionally manage to remain traceless, blameless. He had this some vague stubborn manner of ignoring combined with this talent of being pleasant company or at least leaving a pleasant impression. Queen Mab did not want to strike a deal with Marten now. He would be nice if it suited him and if she let him in he would destroy everything. A cunning man, as she had wanted him to be. He had a cunning she could use, but it only served himself. If only she had never made him.

Queen Mab gave Frik reproachful orders he cringingly tried to sneak away from her muttering faint replies.

"This is Morgan," The gnome attempted to get out from under Mab's prying look.

Morgan flung out her hand. "I will get the cwown. Frik pwomised it."

"Morgan wants vengeance on Arthur for the murder of her father by Uther."

Queen Mab left Frik's quivering side and hovered towards the youth in the shadows.

"And Mab wants to put a new king" his head gestured towards the young man "young Mordred on the throne. I believe you are filled in completely now."

Mab's sparkling hand hovered in Mordred's neck.

"You are going to be king, aren't you my sweet?" The young hyena grinned happily.

"Oh get a room." Marten's voice resonated.

Mab gritted her teeth and stalked forward.

"This is Marten." Frik quickly offered Morgan an introduction in the hope of distracting everyone. He attempted not to feel discouraged by Mab's glaring face.

"The dark lord." Morgan gasped. "Mawten Asmodom Vilijn. He who must not be named, I know all of your names! Twevor Delgome that is Islandic, Anton Hewt Gweek, Mark Neelstin that name had something to do with Fwankenstein wouldn't I be gweat in a Fwankenstein adaptation, Thomas, Tom Widdle of couwse, Tom Elvis Jedusor, Valedwo, Melsudows, Venster. My personal favourite is Womeo JR." She clacked her tongue and gave him a wide eyed stare. "Why aren't your eyes slit?"

"Morgan, my love. What's come over her?" Frik stammered.

No one reacted.

They left Morgan in her own world and Frik alone with his concern.

"Why did you come back, Marten?"

Marten continued to ignore her. Queen Mab circled around him, taking him in. It seemed Morgan's behaviour had disorientated Marten, if only for a second a glitch had been found in that talent of his he so often relied on to make friends in any situation. This crazy woman his best friend dated was simply out of his mental comprehension reach. Such a disturbance might just be what Mab needed to get through to him.

"You could have been so much more."

Morgan sighed, her eyes fixed on Marten as well. She gave her dreamy stare in blissful unawareness of the world around her. Mab's stare thrived on tension and control.

Fortunately for Marten he had little to no problem with being stared at. Ignoring and not answering proved to be an effective technique to get Mab to stay away from you. Frik wanted he had the courage to be like Marten.

Mab turned directing her bottled up anger at the gnome. He cringed away. "Frik, be back before the sun rises. You have to get up early for work, don't you? You have a lot to do." The gnome cringed again.

He would pay for this. Admittedly he could not afford a night out as things were. Being busted Mab would give him even more work.

He had taken several nights off like this one in secret before, with Marten's help. They rarely made preparations on how to get out, how to get to the pub, at what hour, what to do, watch a hero/monster film together, how to get home, sleep over or drinking at lake side like the good old days when Marten was still in Mab's care and she would not let him stray far from the land of magic. Anything to get as far away from that shedevil of an employer for as long as possible. It was all improvisation and always worked out perfectly. It was a miracle Mab did not find out sooner.

"Get him back in time or your friend will suffer." She now addressed Marten. Mab would zap Frik back if he stayed away too long. That solved the gnome's problem of not having transport back and it was going to hurt him. A reaction stayed out she scorned herself for waiting for one and hissed angrily at her wayward son.

Marten was of half a mind to just leave them all behind. Was his friendship with Frik worth this? Surely the gnome understood if he left now. They had all, except for Frik, proven themselves utter idiots and lunatics. He felt free to insult them all in one mean throw.

Frik decided something should be done to sooth Mab's temper, or attempt to. "Madame you appear to be very uptight, let Mordred give you a massage."

That notion did not go well with Mab either. She stalked a few steps away from the bunch of friends.

Morgan looked up curiously at the company in the room. As Frik's voice drifted to her ears she suddenly remembered him.

"Fwikkie," She started, not taking her eyes of Marten. "you pwomised you'd make me a death eater but you never did."

"I made you beautiful."

She smiled. "Pwomise is a pwomise. I slept with my bwother for you now you will make me a death eater. "

Marten had a feeling Frik promised a lot to Morgan without knowing about it but he didn't mind. The gnome smiled sillyly.

"Marten Marten –you're taller than I imagined." Morgan stared in admiration after Marten as the man in question hastened towards the door.

Frik did not look forward to Morgan fluttering around his friend all night. She might even senselessly agree with Marten on everything he said, which mostly implied non complimentary Mab comments. Such things could be dangerous.

"It's role confusion." Mab hissed at Frik. "She doesn't know which story she is in because of similarity in name and character. Le Fay and Le Strange, Marten the wizard and Marten Vilijn. It will work out, eventually. In some time she might think she is a famous actress." She left him alone with that information. Information which was unimportant to her but made Frik's entire world crash down on him.

Morgan did not love him anymore. Morgan was someone else now?

"Marten." He did not listen. Mab made Frik repeat her word. "Marten." Marten did turn around to the sound of his friend's voice, albeit being vexed by the request for attention.

Mab graciously and maliciously gestured to the table. "You can just as well have a drink here. All of you. "

Food and drinks appeared at her will.

Marten did not even bother to grunt. He left the not worthy of his attention building.

Frik grinned. "Off to the pub."

Queen Mab frowned. A sudden light flash and spontaneous storm erupted outside.

"What a pity." They could all hear an impatient huff as Marten ignored her, but could not deny the storm's existence. He walked back through the door. "You will have to take my offer."

xxxx

"Why don't you sit next to Mab, master Marten?"

"She is not coming anywhere near me." He glared at the innocent Frik.

"Dear Marten, that kiss happened ages ago. You have nothing to be afraid of."

A grumpy expression grimly shadowed Marten's face. Frik had addresses a subject never to be mentioned again. The way Marten slumped down into a seat made it abundantly clear he would not be talking for the rest of the evening.

Mordred's reaction was just as powerful, if completely opposite. His face spontaneously coloured a warlike red of rage.

"Auntie, kill him already!"

Queen Mab did not react with anything more than a suppressed smile. At this Mordred lunged forward. Luckily for the others he was not carrying any weapons about his person that day.

Marten rumbled. "You raging idiot! Are you out of your mind? Act normal!" He pushed the lad back over the table aided by a magic barrier.

Mordred scraped his last dignity together. Mab kept smiling at him. His look softened because of this. His eyes were only shooting arrows and glaring daggers now at Marten instead of bringing down the end of the world.

For a long time all that happened was Marten mentally mapping out scenarios wherein Mab was confronted with and killed by various comic heroes. A sight he would well enjoy.

Mab once demonstrated to him how she could catch an arrow. But she wouldn't be able to catch one of Hawkeye's, Marten thought grinningly. Unknowing how wrong he was about that.

Better play safe and send Dr Manhattan to do the job.

When the tension became too much to bear Frik's mind frantically searched for a way to soften the icy silence. "We could play some cards. Who is up for a game of bridge to pass the time? Morgan, my love? Marten? Madam?"

Marten often played games with his friends. It was a pastime he enjoyed. Few knew what a sore loser he was, another talent no doubt inherited from his mother. In direct contrast to her he was very talented at hiding said fact.

Frik's helpful remark was collectively ignored. It fell into the silence and was drowned by it.

Marten gave no one any attention. The most attention he was inclined to give went to Mordred's weapon collection. His toys were stalled out all over the place. Marten scrutinized every item. Heaven forbid he got more or better ones than Mab used to offer him.

To give them something to do queen Mab magiced food onto the table.

Mordred digged in in fury, Morgan subtly moved the knifes out of his reach. Frik ate to avoid everything else, Morgan was too lovestruck to eat, Marten too hostile to and Mab as eating was no necessity to her decided to take all the talking onto her own royal shoulders.

"Blablabla Arthur is cursed, triumphantblaaa Mordred will be the next king blabla"

As they already established talk about kings did not interest Marten, the next topic being Mordred made it even worse. The only thing Mab ever talked about were her plans. Frik had heard this particular speech at least a thousand and one times over the last five years. Frik pitied that Ambrosia passed away years ago, he would have loved to heard her comments on this situation.

Marten sat a bit removed from the table. His chair stood as far away from the table as social conventions would allow it. He pretended or made it so that the company nor food stood in any direct connection to him.

The most unnerving behaviour came from the woman he had not met before. Marten found himself to be the unwavering focus of Morgan's big gawky eyes.

"Mordred makes such fine monsters."

Marten instantly entered his even crankier mode. "And I don't?!"

He possessed the very best monster making sets. It was an expensive hobby but his favourite and he was supremely talented at it. A klutz like Mordred could never make a monster that came close to those he did.

Mab smiled as a new way of irking Marten revealed itself to her.

"Mab was only talking of Mordred. She didn't mean to imply anything about you." Morgan was suddenly all tender care. She took this excuse to touch his arm. Marten jerked away brusquely.

"Marten does not use any magic. He doesn't like it because it reminds him of me." exclaimed an irritated Mab. "Yet he sees no trouble with using it for his own purposes, namely creating monsters, dinosaurs and giant robots. How unashamed you are when it suits you, my boy. I could have taught you so much more on monsters and magic." And on how to apply those to her plans.

"Your powers and talents could be put to good use, master Marten." Frik attempted to humour Mab.

"To save the dying races of magical creatures perhaps." His mistress added, in her venom tainted voice.

Marten declared a steadfast: "NO."

"It doesn't matter." Her eyes circled around him. "I have new eye candy now." She glanced extensively and repeatedly to Mordred.

She wanted so very burningly to make Marten feel he was a failure. Her words did not have effect in the slightest. If anything he was glad to be rid of her and his position as her favourite.

Marten turned on ignore, he could do this for days without any effort. He was perfectly comfortable with it. However upset it made Mab. In time would it would amuse or annoy him. In the latter case he would break it off and simply leave her on her own and see how truly desperate she became then when all the pleading had been for naught.

The others table guests followed his example of ignoring Mab. When she stopped talking they didn't even notice.

xxxx

Most of that night's conversation consisted of tensed silence and discomfort.

Marten was not talking, looking angry, not eating, his arms firmly planted on the table on either side of his empty plate. Morgan looked everywhere to avoid everyone else's irritated looks and trying to find things to impress Marten with. Queen Mab looked only and unblinkly right in front of her. Frik gave up on his futile attempts of small talk. Mordred shared an occasional bitter remark with a less than amuse or interested Mab. Marten's whimsical jealous streak made him interrupt Mordred's demands for attention on every occasion with some expression of discontent. Frik hated seeing his friend huff and puff like this when he was just as talented at being extremely pleasant company as at ruining the already rotten atmosphere there was now. For Marten it was just a charm switch he had to turn on. Of course he would only do this if he could see something to gain from it. Which clearly he did not.

In the light-hearted manner of one condemned to death and still trying to please Frik spoke. "Why won't you talk to Mab, master Marten?"

"Why should I?"

Morgan told Marten in a hushed voice as a pupil giving in the right answer. "Ignowing people is childish and wude."

Frik sighed his hope away.

"Because for some of us it would make her less hellish to live with. Your past rebellion often causes me one heck of a headache, master Marten."

As her previous comment did not make Marten any happier Morgan went into her go hard or go home mode. She was Marten's girl to the core. "It's his own choice not to talk to someone he hates. My lord hates her. I trust he has good cause to. I will stand by him whether it means losing my home, my beauty, pwomised cwown, Frik or life itself."

Unsurprisingly Marten would not venture into the issues in this household.

"Hating is believing." interrupted a smug Mab. "You must be happy to know, Marten, that I don't need you anymore."

Marten's entire being screamed. _Then why can't you leave me alone, you spawn from hell?!_ He looked just about angered enough to smash someone's, preferably Mordred's, skull in if they made another personal comment on his life.

"But that does not mean I am not interested anymore in how my son is doing. What has my Marten been up to?"

Marten's look spoke of the same intentions as before. Destroying Mab. By making Frik grow a giant, throwing her in a volcano, huge explosions, sending the great badly animated dragon on her to swallow her whole and spit back out in the volcano should she taste foul which she undoubtedly would.

"You know I would sacrifice a lot for my realm but I don't think you are the right person to help me out here. "

Morgan was toying with one of the knifes she had taken from her son. Marten felt extremely bothered by both women.

Queen Mab found she preferred Marten's hateful teasing about her appearance and character to being ignored. She even preferred those discussions they had once or twice when he was younger. Where they would end up discussing cartoons and robots. When he was charm itself because he needed something. She would wonder how they got to a topic of his choosing, but she enjoyed it as long as he was having a good time. He laughed at her lack of technological knowledge. When he had enough he called the discussion over or she did when she was fed up with his egoistic behaviour. In any case he would blame her. She would feel hollow and tricked. She would not let him win this game now. Being ignored was murdering.

Frik had gone into silent mode as well since Morgan's betrayal. She crushed his heart.

"Is there a special someone in your life? Girlfriend, bo..yfriend?" Queen Mab found she was talking more than usual to make up for his silence. She did not like this one bit. "I take it not. Have you not gone to see Nimue? She probably thinks you don't love her anymore. It's been years." That was exactly what Marten was scared for and why he didn't go to her. Having a memory and a possibility was better than nothing. He had no hopes and no hurt. He never mentioned this to anyone, he did not even admit it to himself. "You are a big coward, Marten."

"He is living with a sweet girl." Frik protected his friend.

Morgan pouted, feeling threatened by the very idea of another woman. Frik feared for her instability. "You can see he's uncomfortable with discussing relationships. You will find someone," her voice hushed to a lullaby tone as she addressed Marten, " she may be closer than you think."

That was it. Final drop. Marten had risen from his seat and left. No one here mattered anymore.

Morgan's inner fighter thought this picking on her crush had gone far enough. She jumped up to stand by his side and ward off anyone who tried to follow him with… a stick. She felt she lacked a stick. She skipped back to the table to take a knife instead. Mab's grim shadow pulled Morgan aside. An inclination of the head, a twitch with the eyebrows it was as clear a command as a huntress ordering her dog to attack. Only this dog did not need anyone's permission but her own.

"Morgan, go for it. He's all yours."

Morgan threw herself at his feet. She looked up with puppy eyes.

Marten half smiled at her- giving a slightly creeped out performance when he was creeped out majorly- it was only for his friend Frik. "Let go, little girl."

"Hurray he talks." Mab hissed sarcastically. A death glare was fired by Marten.

"Talk to a snake for me! Pleeeeeaawse. You are my sun, my moon and the sweet sound of howling towtured children."

Morgan wanted to hug his leg, he kicked her away and still he made her happy.

"Who is Nimue?" Marten ignored Morgan as that would be safest." My rival." She bared her hungry teeth. She would have this Nimue's head. She would cut it off herself with her wand.

Marten now looked at her with such destructive power Morgan scrambled back to her seat, her dignity lost but intact in her own delusional world. She took up a knife and twirled it in her fingers, no doubt thinking of flaying this Nimue person.

After questioning the logic of not practicing magic and not going after Nimue, Mab continued exasperatedly:" I do not understand why a nice guy like you would not help out his friends and family when..."

"It is the way it is!"

Marten left without a word. Mab rose to follow him. Leaving Morgan and Frik behind to clean up.

"I am going to have a heart to heart with Marten." Queen Mab smirked. "Take care of Morgan, Frik."

Morgan was sitting deep in thought. She stared at Frik. Her almost understanding gaze went from her knifetwirling to Frik and back.

"You know, you're small for a gnome. That kind of bothers me. Are you sure you are not an elf? The backstabbing serving kind. Those big eyes, pointy ears. I know." She was searching her mind for a name. "Dobby?"

Frink could hear an invisible choir of voices shout Noooo nono run Frik ruuuuuun! He swallowed terrified. He was a dead man. Right, he had to set up a plan. Point one get the knife away from Morgan. Point two, to be executed simultaneously with plan one, do not get killed.

xxxx

Marten had gone to his old room. This room remained unchanged in his mind. And he found it so in reality. He snorted Mab did have some respect in her.

He took a close look at his shelves of model robots. He inspected each item. He would see if they had been tweaked with or had been moved a millimetre. He found immediate reason to cause a scene. His stuff had not been touched.

Someone rapped the door. She came in without waiting for a never to come 'enter'.

He eyed Mab up. Her clothes were fairly normal, for her. She still had strange things in her hair. So no he would not let her touch him.

The door closed behind her. She was going traditional all the way, that was making an effort. Had she come to praise or chide him? Not a spot of her touched the actual boundaries of the room. If she lay but a finger on his stuff she would live to regret it forever, he would see to that.

"I don't see why you keep being so stubborn. Alright you don't want to help me. Think of the other reasons. You might want to at least consider the possibility. Your friends are in need of you, you left your toys-things here, I can help you find Nimue…"

He told himself he had gotten over Nimue just fine. If he wanted to he would find Nimue for himself. He would marry her in a ceremony conducted by a Christian priest and invite Mab to the wedding as torture! He did not answer this, he looked up grimly at his mother.

It was his dearest wish was not to know what had happened to his crush, Mab felt she had to tell him anyway. "She was married off to another."

She had stepped too close for his comfort. He did the logical thing.

He kicked her hard.

Anyone but Marten could see the hurt in Mab's eyes before she hit him across the face.

Hell broke loose. Marten leered forward taking on a threatening posture. Mab was grateful her magic prevented him from touching her.

Now Marten's anger showed on his face. "Childish good-for-nothing hag."

He tried to attack her. His magic and might pushed her back. She screamed. Mab's rage cracked all crystals in the castle. It was a deafening sound. She could not handle this man-boy anymore.

"Why are you not on my side?" She wailed. "Why do you join my sister in not doing a damn thing?"

"You didn't give me a sword."

"And she did?"

"Well yes." The next words he could have spoken in a comforting manner, that might have helped the already lost situation or perhaps not. As it was he spoke his unforgivable words without mercy. "It's all inside your head. You won't die. You are mad and weak."

"Disappear! Get out of my sight."

"Gods, you are pathetic. You shouldn't care. You are a crazy pack of nonsense."

"But you are my son!" Mab screamed, demanding everyone's attention who had been left behind in the dinner room. They were doing their best at keeping as quiet as possible. -After Morgan had tried to kill Frik and he had only survived because she came back to her senses when she had injured her true love.- You could never be too far away from Mab when she had one of her outbursts.

"Think of the neighbours, bloody lunatic!"

"There are no neighbours." She glared. "You're not my son." Mab's voice broke.

He walked away unbothered.

She had won. She felt like she had lost.

Mab's anger caused Marten's bedroom to spontaneously collapse. It gave her no satisfaction. He was not even there anymore to strangle her for destroying his things. Then she looked at her promising protégé Mordred and her feelings of sadness soon vanished.

The end.


End file.
